Together Again
by KassandraScarlett
Summary: Charles has learned to live with the pain of pushing away the only woman he had ever loved. Moira, on the other hand, has moved on, though she has no idea from what. But, fate puts them together again, in the midst of a life-threatening event. (Sequel to 'I Can Read You Mind.')
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to my story, 'I Can Read Your Mind.' I know in the movie the time gap is said to be 20 years or so, but that's impractical. So, let's assume for the sake of common sense, that in this story, it has been, eight years after First Class. Moira got married a year after Charles stole her memories. The marriage lasted only four years. Her son is now 5-6 years old.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The auburn-haired woman turned to face her ex-husband for the last time. She thanked whatever higher power had allowed the divorce to go smoothly. Their son would spend the summers with his father and stay the rest of the year with her. As she turned to leave, her eyes fell on her lawyer, who had been in a wheelchair since an accident six years ago. As usual, the sight stirred an odd feeling of déjà vu; the flashes of memory bombarding her mind: sunlight, trees, a flash of blue. The woman shook her head to clear her mind and began walking towards her car, ready to resume her work at the CIA.

On the same day, in the library of a mansion in West Chester, a paraplegic man sat near a window, his handsome face brooding, the charming smile that he always wore missing and his blue eyes distant and unfocused. He knew he was due to teach a class, but he couldn't make himself move. On some days like this, the loneliness overwhelmed him, threatening to drown him, even though it had been nearly five years since he lost his sister, his best friend and his love. The man sighed, his telepathy alerting him to an approaching student, probably come to check whether he would take the class or not. Fighting the urge to use Cerebro and check up on the woman he had betrayed, if only to keep her safe, the telepath turned his mind to his job.

* * *

 **All right, now my college is starting from tomorrow, so there's no guarantee how often I'll be able to update. Please bear with me, though. Read and Review, please.**


	2. Fate

**I am so glad that people are already reading this story. I'd been afraid that it wouldn't get as much attention as my Twilight fics. Thanks to all my readers. Now, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Moira**

I clambered out from the underground chamber, breathing heavily and trying to come to terms with what I'd seen. It was the most terrific display of mutant powers, not that I'd ever seen any before. Still, I'd have to be an idiot to not recognise the potential for danger down there. And the earthquake that had followed; surely it must have been felt nearly over the world. I wondered if anyone would connect the tremors with mutants.

At any rate, I needed to get back to HQ and deliver the report. Surely, they would believe me now, when I say that some mutants were a threat to the system and others could help us. But, I knew the chances of them taking me seriously were low. Thanks to the gap in my memories from eight years ago, it was hard for me to get anyone to listen to me. Even worse, my superiors refused to tell me anything about the incident and I couldn't find any official report on the case that I had supposedly been in charge of. I knew they were aware of whoever was responsible for my amnesia, but they wouldn't even give me a name.

So, I needed to talk to someone who was learned in the topic of mutants; maybe someone who was a mutant themselves. The only name that came to mind was Professor Charles Xavier, a well-known mutant who used to be a professor at Oxford. He now had his own school in his mansion at West Chester. Not many civilians knew that; it was a government secret. And his expertise was in genetic mutations. It would be an understatement to say I was a huge fan of his work. But, I had no idea how to get in touch with him.

 **Charles**

A sharp breath escaped me as I gazed at the woman, deep in thought about the earthquake. "What is it? What do you see?" Hank asked, leaning against the console of Cerebro. "It's her," I breathed out. "Moira." Hank's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Moira? Moira McTaggert?" He asked incredulously. "Give me the details." I shook my head in wonder. "She looks amazing. She's barely aged a day." Hank rolled his eyes in exasperation and I caught something along the lines of _'Lovesick fool,'_ in his thoughts. "Not her!" He exclaimed. "I mean what does the CIA want with this?"

I didn't, _couldn't,_ take my eyes of the auburn-haired beauty. Neither did I pay too much attention to her thoughts, choosing only to hear enough that would serve my purpose. "She's going back to Langley... to deliver a report," I relayed carefully to Hank. "I'm going to go there; see what the CIA knows about this earthquake." Hank scoffed. "Yeah, and you wanna go see Moira," he teased, obviously suppressing his laughter. "I want to go check her out," I mumbled thoughtlessly, then immediately corrected myself. "I want to go check out the situation." I cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment, all too aware of Hank's smug expression. "Moira McTaggert, huh?" He mused, amusement still evident in his tone. "It's like a ghost from the past," I whispered, as I looked on at the woman who had stolen my heart, whose memories I had stolen.

 **Hank**

I watched Charles carefully as we returned to the upper levels of the school. He hid it, but I could see how much it still hurt him every single day to be apart from Moira. I had often wondered if he would still have gone along with his plan if he hadn't fallen in love with her. I could never quite bring myself to ask him, though I suspected he knew, even if he never said anything. For some reason, my mind turned back to that brief period five years ago. Those days when Charles had been too depressed to cope with his telepathy, choosing instead to give it up in favour of regaining the use of his legs. He had been suffering from the heart-breaking loss of his best friend's betrayal, his sister's drastic change of heart and character, and most of all, losing Moira. The idea of the school for mutants had been abandoned after Alex and Sean left. The two had never come to know how their beloved teacher had fared. They had also not known what had happened to Moira, neither did they ever ask him. Somehow, they sensed it was not a matter to be intervened in. They had asked questioned me several times, but I could never bring myself to tell them Charles' secret.

No one knew, of course, but at times, he had actually considered killing himself, if only to escape the pain, a fact which he had divulged to me in a drunken stupor. At those instances, it wasn't the thought of Raven that pushed him to keep going, like he had told Logan, but rather, knowing that Moira was still out there, even if he could never see her again.

And now, there was a chance for them to be together again, if only Charles would allow it, which somehow, I think he would. At least, I hoped he would. Because really, Charles had done more for mutants and humans alike than anyone alive. He always hoped for the best and somehow, he even brought out the best in everyone, even the most selfish people there could be, if they just let him try. So, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Charles Xavier.

* * *

 **I'm sure you noticed the reference to 'Days Of Future Past.' Read and Review, please.**


	3. A Second First Meeting

**I've changed and added a few scenes. Also, I tried to show the kind of relation that Moira had had with the teenage recruits in the first story.**

* * *

 **Alex**

The Professor and I got past the security at the CIA HQ with next to no problem, thanks to his telepathy. I had been keeping quiet, ever since Professor told me what he had done to Agent McTaggert all those years ago. I wasn't angry at him for doing that, because I knew from experience, that he never did anything selfishly. I remembered the first time I had talked to Moira.

 **-Flashback-**

I looked around the large room nervously, the two men who had introduced themselves as Erik Lehnsherr and Professor Charles Xavier, on either side of me. I wondered idly who we were waiting for. I got the answer when a tall woman came to meet us. "Welcome back, Charles, Erik," she greeted the two men with a smile, then turned to me. "So, who are you, young man?" She asked. I shot the Professor a confused glance. What should I tell her? Did she know I was a mutant? He nodded confidently. "My name is Alex Summers, I mumbled, shaking the woman's hand. She abruptly glanced at Professor. I looked between the two of them and, recalling that he was telepathic, realized they must be having some conversation. The woman turned back to me. "Well, Alex, I'm Agent Moira McTaggert from the CIA. Why don't you go ahead and join the other teenagers? I'll brief you all together." "Thank you, Agent McTaggert," I rushed. She laughed, brushing her dark hair away from her face. "Call me Moira," she told me. "And Alex, don't worry, about not fitting in. The kids in that room are all mutants, too. And while I'm not one myself," she fixed me with a soft gaze. "I'll make sure everyone in the facility treats you..." She hesitated, maybe searching for a word that she knew would get to me. "Normal," she finished. I stared back at her for a moment and realized she meant what she said.

 **-End Of Flashback-**

I decided I could ask questions now. "So, you really haven't seen Moira all these years?" I questioned and I saw him groan almost inaudibly. Oh, he thought I'd been behaving myself by not pestering him, gad he? Well, tough luck, Professor. "And you never looked her up? Not even in Cerebro?" I went on. Professor chuckled. "Alex, what do you think I am; some kind of pervert? I-" I raised a sceptical eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I looked her up once. Twice," he corrected himself. "But, not in a long time, alright?" We reached the work area outside the room that was Moira's private office. Before anyone could notice us, the telepath casually said, "Everybody take a break," and everyone in the room froze as they were.

"So, how did you leave things? Any hard feelings?" I wondered, knowing it was a stupid question. Professor said the same things he had back in West Chester. "I should hope not," he sighed. "I erased her mind of all memories of us, because... well, it was so long ago, Alex, when the world didn't know about mutants. I did what I thought was best; for her, for everyone." Something in his words bugged me. "What about what's best for you?" I questioned in a hard voice. If Professor noted the annoyance in my voice, he didn't say anything. He seemed to be tensing in anticipation as we stopped outside Moira's door. "Never really mattered what was best for me," he mumbled and with a deep breath pushed open the door.

 **Charles**

A sharp breath escaped me as I looked at the woman sitting at the desk, in person, for the first time in eight years. She stood up to greet us, though her face reflected some confusion and shock. With an effort, I hid both my pain and joy and fixed a wide smile on my face. "Moira McTaggert, hello," I said. I wheeled myself to her desk and extended a hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor..." "Charles Xavier," Moira finished for me, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I know who you are," she assured me, as she released my hand. I felt Alex's confusion and for a second, even I was astounded. "You do?" I asked, unsure. "I've read all your papers," she explained and I felt a sense of relief, disappointment and pride surge through me.

I watched her keenly as she introduced herself to Alex as well and sat down. "I must say, it's great to finally meet you in person," she laughed. "Yes, yes, it's good to see you again too," I replied thoughtlessly, then rushed to correct myself, stammering. "I mean... It's good to see you again... I mean... again, for the first time." Alex pursed his lips to stop his laughter, while Moira seemed to understand my meaning. Meanwhile, my eyes fell upon a row of photos on the wall behind her. Photos of her and a boy. "You have a son?" I asked, suddenly panicking. "Yes," Moira answered, drawing the word out in her confusion. I tried to control my breathing. How had I missed this, when I looked her up in Cerebro six years ago? It had only been for a few seconds, yes, but how could I have overlooked something so vital?

"Does he... does he have a husband? I... I mean... does... is he..." I needed to control myself. Taking a deep breath, I repeated calmly, "Do you have a husband?" Moira blinked and removed her glasses with a derisive laugh. "I _had_ a husband," she clarified. "But, it's hard to do this job and make it home in time for dinner." I felt relief flood through my body at her words. There were many questions I wanted to ask her. I wondered how much she remembered from those two blissful months we'd worked together. I knew that no matter how thoroughly I erased her mind, she would still retain some impressions, some random emotions. "After all, we all make choices," Moira mused. I smiled bitterly at the sentiment. _'And some choices can destroy your life, Moira,'_ I wanted to tell her, just the way I used to talk to her sometimes, in her head. "Yes, yes we do," I agreed softly. _'Did you love you husband, Moira?'_ I wanted to ask her. _'Did you love him as much as you loved me? Did he love you like I did? Like you deserved?'_ But, I kept quiet and asked her to tell us about her mission in Cairo.

 **Moira**

All through my explanation, I could feel Xavier watching me intently. He contributed to the conversation perfectly, so I knew he was paying attention, but his gaze never left my face. Finally, he said, "How would you like to accompany us back to my school? We could use your help." I gaped at him for a second. It was still difficult to believe that the man whose work I had followed for so many years was now in my office himself. And now, he was offering to take me to the mansion which was basically a safe-place for mutants? "I would love to," I answered, fighting the urge to squeal like a high-schooler. The Professor nodded. "Alex, why don't you go and inform Hank of our guest, then get the car? Agent McTaggert and I will follow you in a while." The tall blond did as asked without any questions and I deduced that he had been taught by Professor Xavier at some point. Which meant he was a mutant too.

"Please call me Moira," I told the man. He seemed to wince slightly, but smiled. "And you call me Charles, love," he said with a playful wink and I wondered why the nickname held so much familiarity. I observed the man for a minute, then asked what had been bothering me. "If you don't mind me asking, Charles, how did you get into the wheelchair?" He considered me, then shrugged. "A bullet graze," he answered flippantly and my mouth fell open in shock. "What?" I asked. He gave me a forced smile. "I do have some secrets, you know," he told me.

I hesitated. "Is Alex a mutant?" I asked. Charles' smile was more natural this time. "Yes. He was one of my first students," he answered, confirming my suspicions. "I'll ask him to show you later," he promised. "What about you?" I blurted out. He tilted his head with a frown. "What do you mean?" I gave a sheepish smile. "You're a mutant too, right? A telepath?" I asked. He smirked and something about it sent tingles through my brain. He was a handsome man, I noted idly and wondered in the back of my mind, if he had a girlfriend. "Yes, I am, love," he laughed. "So, what can you do?" I asked, eager now that he was giving me answers so easily. He rolled his eyes. "A lot of things. It would take time to show them all to you." "Please, just one," I begged.

Charles stared at me for a minute, something like wistfulness on his face. Then, a mischievous smile spread across his lips. He lifted his hand towards me and with a snap of his fingers, said, "Abraca dabra." "Charles?" I exclaimed, surprised. He was gone, wheelchair and all. It was like he'd never been there. "Yes, Moira?" I heard a chuckle from behind me and spun to see Charles, _standing,_ leaning against my desk. "Ch-Charles, how...?" He disappeared again, then suddenly he was back where he had originally been. _'I told you I can do a lot of things, Moira,'_ his voice echoed in my head.

The expression on my face must have been pretty good, because he laughed out loud, his bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. _'That was insanely amazing, Charles,'_ I thought, wondering if he would hear it. He did, because he grinned, looking extremely pleased. Funny, for a man of his talents and obvious brain power, he was very down-to-earth. _'Thank you,'_ he said and this time I noted the small presence in my head. _'How did you do that?'_ I asked in my head. _'I altered what your beauti... what your mind thought it saw,'_ he said in my head.

Something about the words seemed too familiar to me, like I'd heard them before. Out of nowhere, whispered words reverberated in my mind; a broken fragment of memory long stolen: _"I'd rather read your lips.'_ The presence in my mind vanished and I focused my gaze on Charles. His face was suddenly grim, set in stone. That voice; it had been so familiar. Had Charles heard it through my head. "Charles?" I started. He met me eyes, reluctantly. "Can I ask a favor?" I asked slowly. He nodded, a bit hesitant. "Eight years ago, my mind was erased of two months," I told him in a quiet voice. Was it my imagination or did he flinch ever so slightly? No, I imagined it; he was looking at me with curiosity.

"My superiors won't tell me anything about it," I went on. "I don't even know if its due to some concussion, or a machine, or a... a mutant. Someone with powers like yours. Is that even possible?" I wondered aloud. Charles nodded thoughtfully. "It's possible. I've met another telepath before. She wasn't nearly as powerful as me; it was a secondary mutation for her, while it's primary for me. But, she could erase or alter your memories to some extent. it wouldn't be very effective or long-lasting, though. That would require a very powerful telepath..." He hesitated, then went on, "Like me." "I'm not insinuating you," I assured him. "I'm not a very reliable source given the situation, but you have obviously met me for the first time today. I was just wondering if..." I trailed off, embarrassed. "If I could revive your memories?" He asked, shrewdly. I nodded and for a long second, he didn't say anything. Finally he nodded. "I'll do it soon," he promised. "Just... not now, okay? But soon."

* * *

 **Read and Review, please.**


	4. Memories

**Sorry for the late update. I want Charles and Moira to spend some time together before he's kidnapped by Apocalypse, so Raven arrives a few days after Charles brings Moira to the mansion.**

* * *

 **Moira**

"Oh, I've read so much about this place," I breathed out, my voice drenched in ecstasy. I'd forgotten what it was like to be really excited about something; the past few years hadn't really given me much reason to be happy about; and I relished in the feeling. "But, being here, it actually seems kind of..." I searched for a word for a moment, then finished, "Familiar." Charles smiled, as we walked past the mansion. I had been here with them for nearly a week, helping them research on the tremors and already I was starting to forget that I had a life outside of this corner in West Chester.

"So, did you mean what you said?" I asked. "Will you be able to retrieve my memories?" He seemed to hesitate. "Well, you see," he started. "Memories can never really be stolen. Your brain will always retain some impressions or feelings." I nodded. "Yes, I get those sometimes." He looked keenly at me. "What do you remember?" It was my turn to hesitate. "Tell me, I won't laugh."

"Trees, sunlight, bright blue... a kiss," I finished with a shrug, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. We had stopped walking and I was sitting down on a bench, so Charles didn't have to look up at me. I forced a smile on my face as he nodded. "That's what I'm talking about. Your memories aren't gone, they're just locked up tight. I can get to those locks and break them, thus returning your memories." I smiled. "Thanks." "Anytime," he replied. But, there was an undertone in his voice that I didn't understand. We sat in silence and it occurred to me that I didn't really know much about Charles' private life. Surely, as a friend, I could ask him?

"So, do you have to read minds very often?" I asked casually. Charles chuckled, his smooth voice carefree. "No, not unless it's necessary, love." "So you're never tempted to just talk to someone in their heads rather than out loud like everybody else?" He considered my question. "I can't say I'm not tempted. But most people are uncomfortable with me in their heads; they don't trust me not to go searching for things they'd rather remain hidden," he told me. Then a thoughtful look passed over his face. "There was one person who didn't mind," he said truthfully. "We used to talk through our thoughts a lot of the time." Something in his tone gave me pause. "A woman?" I asked, teasingly. But, why did I feel so disappointed and... jealous about it? He blushed and nodded. "Where is she now?" "Not here," was the short answer. There was another silence, a bit heavy this time. "I trust you," I blurted out, attempting to get back his lightheartedness. It worked.

He turned to face me with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. I didn't let it show how startled I was at the sudden closeness of his face and stared back at him instead. _'Do you now?'_ Said a voice in my head. I jumped violently, causing Charles to break out in laughter. "Damn it, Charles, you could have warned me," I exclaimed, trying to be angry, but failing miserably, seeing as I was laughing as well. _'Ah, but where's the fun in_ _that?'_ The voice in my head said again. I fought back a shiver as his polished British accent echoed in my brain. Something about knowing he was literally in my head felt strangely... intimate. And right. _'And you're all about getting it right,_ _aren't you, Professor?'_ I thought and watched as a brilliant grin appeared on his face. _'Very astute of you, Agent McTaggert. Very astute, indeed.'_

The smile diminished then, becoming something much more gentler. His eyes bored into me, pinning me to my place, then, so fast I almost missed it, flitted to my lips then back. The next thing I knew his lips were gently brushing mine. I was so taken aback that, for a second, I didn't respond. Then, abruptly, I kissed him back, just as hesitantly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Charles pulled back, his eyes guilty. I drew back, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't been interested in any man after my divorce, though Levine had encouraged me to go out more often. So, why did I feel such a powerful and inexplicable draw towards this man? Not even my ex-husband had ever made me feel so loved in our year-long marriage, as Charles had in just a few days and a kiss. I looked back at Charles, trying to gauge his reaction.

To my surprise, his eyes were wide with shock and he mouthed something I couldn't make out. "Charles?" I asked tentatively, touching his arm. He jumped at the contact and forced a smile on his face. "Come," he said. "Raven's here. She's someone I want you to meet." It took me a second to place the name, but I quickly recalled she was Charles' adopted sister. She was a mutant too, a metamorph if I remembered correctly. As I followed Charles back into the mansion, I thought back to the look in his eyes when he broke the kiss. It was guilt. A pure, profound guilt... and it hurt. Why?

* * *

 **Everyone with me so far? Read and Review, please.**


	5. A Sister Long Lost

**We're going to meet Raven this chapter.**

* * *

 **Raven**

I stared at the massive aircraft in awe. "How are you planning to get it out if here?" I wondered. Hank paused and buried his face in his palm for a second, his stance frustrated. Then he seemed to remember something and shrugged. "Ah, it's okay. I built a retractable roof into the basketball court." Something about the scene struck me. "Hank, you're building a warplane down here." He pursed his lips and stepped towards me. "After DC, I thought we would start up the X-Men again. But..." "But, Charles wants students, not shoulders," I finished, my voice drenched in skepticism. "Don't you dare go hard on him, Raven," he suddenly spoke sharply. I stared at him in surprise. Hank never talked like that to me. Correction: He never talked like that, period. "You have no idea what hell he went through after Cuba. You weren't there."

His body seemed to shake at his words and a sense of worry filled me. Had I unintentionally hurt my brother? Had I actually hurt Charles, the kindest man in the world, the first one who ever looked at me as a human and not a freak, with love and not revulsion? "What happened after Cuba, Hank?" I asked in a low voice. Hank glanced around the room. "After he sent Alex and Sean back, he fell into a depression, lost control of his telepathy. He couldn't control it anymore and kept hearing everything. He felt helpless and dependent in his wheelchair and listening to other people's complaints didn't help." I shuddered at the thought of what it must have felt like to be able to hear everyone's pain and happiness. "He started drinking. Convinced me to come up with an antidote that would give him back his legs, even at the cost of his powers. He barely cared." I recalled the brief meeting I'd had with Charles between the years, when he, Erik, Hank and Logan had come to help me. I hadn't known, that the bullet graze in Cuba had put him in a wheelchair, so I'd been shocked that he didn't have his powers. I hadn't thought about that till now. Hank went on, barely noticing my expression. "You don't know what it was like. Seeing someone so amazing, so charismatic, reduced to a drinking addict. To see someone you thought invincible, who inspired everyone around him, become a hopeless shell of himself. He'd just lost everything."

"Wait," I frowned. "Wasn't Moira there with him? Moira McTaggert?" I recalled the keen CIA agent perfectly. It hadn't taken me very long to spot the attraction she felt for my brother. That hadn't surprised me; every female fell for my brother's charms, young or old, single or in a relationship. But, Moira's feelings had seemed to run deeper than just attraction. What had surprised me was that Charles seemed to care more keeping her pleased than he usually did. And he looked at her with the same tenderness he usually reserved only for me. In fact, I vividly remember placing bets with Sean on how long it would take Charles to realise his own feelings, since Moira was obviously very aware of her own. Hank cleared his throat in discomfort, bringing me back to the present. "No, she wasn't," he told me. "As for why, that's not really for me to tell you. Ask Charles. What's important," his voice grew hard again. "What's important is that you weren't there for him when he needed you the most." His harsh words caused me to recoil, but I knew he was right. There was a brief silence. Then a scary notion occurred to me. "Hank," I whispered. "Did he... what if... Did Charles ever consider... killing himself?" Hank's face closed and the look in his dark eyes terrified me. "Many times."

 **Charles**

My mind was vacillating between Raven and Moira. Raven was back, finally, after so many years. Moira remembered the color of my eyes and the last kiss we shared. How long was Raven here for; only a short visit or a bit more permanent? Had I done right by telling Moira a half-truth about 'some woman' who I shared my words with telepathically? How would Raven react when she saw me in a wheelchair? How would Moira react to all my lies when I finally did return her memories? Because, I would. I couldn't take being away from her anymore. I just hoped I hadn't messed things up by kissing her. I don't know what came over me; I just had to feel her lips again. Trying desperately to ignore Moira's presence, I wheeled myself into the sitting room, where Raven, Hank and Alex were all seated. They rose as seen as we entered. "Raven," I breathed out with a gentle smile. She returned with a genuine one of her own, one I hadn't seen in a long time. "Charles," she greeted. "And Moira." I cringed as Moira tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Thankfully, she sounded distracted and I took advantage, before she came to her senses and noticed Raven's frown. "Right, Hank, Alex, Moira, would you mind excusing my sister and me for the time being?" All three of them filed out and Raven turned to face me as soon as the door closed.

"Charles, why didn't Moira recognise me? She knew me in this form." I could understand the indignation in her voice. Moira had been one of the few humans, actually the only human, Raven had ever liked. I started wheeling myself to behind my desk as I spoke. "I erased her mind of all memories of us after... after Cuba," I told her. "Lucky girl," Raven commented in a cynical tone, but her eyes scrutinised me carefully. I resisted the urge to see what she thought my wheelchair-bound form. Instead, I observed her the same way, drinking in her familiar figure, the figure I'd grown up with. Memories from the childhood we spent together filled my mind as I took in her fair skin, curly blond hair, the blue of her eyes, so many shades darker than mine. We'd decide upon those features for her the night I'd first met her, so she wouldn't shock my mother too much when I introduced them in the morning.

Finally, Raven's eyes met my own. "It's good to see you again, Raven. Welcome home."

* * *

 **Read and Review, please.**


	6. Help

**Right, I'm back. Exams went very well, in case you were wondering. If you were, thank you for your concern, if you weren't, that's okay too. So, moving on.**

* * *

 **Raven**

"This isn't my home." I regretted the words before they left my mouth. Watching Charles cringe ever so slightly only made me feel worse. But he covered it up like an expert. Obviously. "It was, once," he tried to remind me. But, as much as I wanted to, I refused to let go of my pride. "No, it was your home," I corrected. "I just lived here. I don't even recognise it now." Charles smiled now and wheeled towards the window. The sight of the wheelchair caused another pang of guilt, but I kept ignoring it, choosing instead to concentrate on his gentle smile, the blue of his eyes and his slightly curly hair, which he'd grown out over the years. "Things are better now; the world is better now," he was saying. "Maybe, here, in West Chester," I pointed out in a harsh tone. "Out there, mutants are still running, hiding, living in fear. Just because there isn't a war doesn't mean there's peace. You want to teach your students something, teach them that. Otherwise, they might as well stay in this school for the rest of their lives." My voice rose with every word and with it, Charles' face grew harder and more bitter. "You sound just like him," he finally broke in, a fraction of sadness seeping into his words. "You still sound just like Erik."

The words brought me back to the original reason I was here. "That's why I'm here." If it was possible, Charles' expression grew stonier than before. "Of course, you are," he replied in an icy tone. "Charles, he's in trouble. Real trouble," I pleaded. He laughed derisively and I saw a fraction of what Hank had told me about just minutes ago. "I'm sure he is," he said. "After all, isn't he always?" "Charles, please.." "No," he cut in. "I'd rather go to hell for my sins than once more help the man who betrayed me again and again, put me in this wheelchair and corrupted and turned my own sister against me. What made you think I'd ever agree to that, Raven, really?" I didn't have an answer to that. I knew he was right. Erik had backstabbed Charles every time he's tried to help him. Moira had shot the bullet that Erik had deflected, yes, but it would never have happened if he'd paid any attention to Charles' advice. And if I hadn't met Erik, I would never have left my brother. But, in spite of my guilt, I couldn't bring myself to regret my choice. So, I tried again. "He was your friend," I pointed out. "Yes, he _was_ ," Charles stressed. "And, you still do care about him enough to want to help him," I said. He remained silent this time.

"He had a wife and child in Poland," I started. "They were killed. And, in turn, he murdered all the men responsible. Directly and indirectly." He obviously got my meaning, because he let out a harsh sigh of frustration. "God, the whole world will be looking for him," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "But, you can help me get to him, before anyone else does." He turned to look at me with indecision and pain written all over his face. It was the pain that broke me and finally, I gave in to myself and, getting up, I went to kneel beside him, hugging him tight, just the way I used to. Without hesitation, Charles' arms came up to hold me and I found myself wishing things could be the way I used to, when I was just a little girl who loved her brother to bits.

That wasn't possible, but Charles deserved to be happy. So I gave him the only advice I was qualified to give him. "Don't let Moira go again. She can handle the craziness of our world. She's a tough girl," and his shoulders began shaking in laughter. "I know, love, I know."

* * *

 **Moira**

"The CIA would kill for this," I observed as I looked around the amazing conception that was Cerebro. "I know they would," Charles replied, amused at my reaction. _'And that is exactly why you can't tell them,'_ he reminded me in my head, before turning his mind to the task. After a few minutes, his posture stiffened. Hank, who'd been keeping an eye on the readings, frowned. "Charles, get out. Something's not right.." But he was interrupted by a gasp from Charles. "Oh my God," he whispered, his voice drenched in amazement and... greed. "I've never felt power like this before." Those few words were what alerted everyone to the fact that Charles wasn't himself. Because, he was anything but greedy. And, if the sudden black over his sclera was any indication, then the telepath had someone inside _his_ head. Through Cerebro. Hank must have realized the same, because, he tried to lift the helmet from his head. But, the instant, he touched it, an arc of electricity shot through it, making Charles scream in pain. "Charles," I yelled out, but the shock had brought him back to his own senses. "Alex," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Destroy it. Everything. Destroy Cerebro. Wreak havoc."

At his teacher's words, Alex, the man who I'd come to know had once called himself Havok, ripped open his shirt, and as Hank pulled Charles out of the room, Raven and me behind him, large red bursts of lasered energy spun around the circular room, destroying everything, including the connection to Charles' mind. Whatever it did to him must have been bad, because when all of us were out, Charles was slumped over, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. "Charles, Charles wake up," Hank was saying, as I knelt down beside him and touched his face. "Erik," I heard Raven say and looked up to see five new arrivals. To my intense fear, one of them was none other than En Sabah Nur, and another was Erik Lensherr, alias Magneto. He didn't respond to Raven, instead stretching out a hand, immediately pulling Charles' wheelchair from Hank's grasp and towards them. I must have imagined the flicker of regret on his face, because he nodded once curtly to the tall girl next to him, ignoring our cries of protest, and a large circle of plasma energy appeared behind them. As they stepped through it, Alex, unable to watch helplessly, ran forward, ignoring Hank's warning cry of, "Alex, don't," and released a blast of energy. But, he was too late. The lasers went through the opposite wall and a fiery explosion shook the building. Alex's form setting on fire, burning and becoming ash in mere microseconds was the last thing I saw, before I found myself safe out on the lawn with the entirety of the student body and my companions, while the mansion burned.

* * *

 **I know Charles seems a little OOC, but, can you really blame the man? Honestly, this scene in the movie felt too calm. Erik had betrayed him again in DOFP. it only makes sense for Charles to harbor a little resentment and anger, even if he's almost completely past it. So, Read and Review, please.**


	7. Back To You

**I'm not going to go into details about the escape from Stryker's facility and the whole battle. That's going to be a very boring read. Instead, I'm going to skip straight over to the end, when Charles returns Moira's memories.**

* * *

 **Moira**

"We did it," Hank breathed out in relief. Erik and Storm entered the little shack as well and all eyes went to Charles, who was lying on the cot, staring straight up ahead while breathing hard. His hair had fallen away and I could tell, looking at it, that it wasn't likely to grow back. It didn't matter: Charles was anything but vain and mostly we were all just glad that he was alive. Besides, it suited him well. _'Next thing you know I'll be going bald.'_ The wisp of memory caught me by surprise, especially as it sounded so familiar. But, I ignored it for the moment; there were more pressing matters to attend to. Charles still hadn't said a word after thanking Jean and since he'd just battled a God-like mutant in his own head, that wasn't a very good sign.

"Charles?" I called out tentatively and he turned to face me, his blue eyes boring into mine. "Do you know where we are?" I asked, following the standard procedure for head injuries. He smiled in a way that told me I didn't have to worry. So, his reply didn't scare me as much as it confused me. "I'm on a beach," he mumbled, fatigue obvious in the way his British accent was more pronounced. "In Cuba. With you," he finished. A feeling of dread settled in my stomach, but I hid it with a smile. "What beach?" I questioned. Instead of answering, he lifted a hand to stroke the side of my face. As his fingertips made contact with my skin, I felt a small burst of pain behind my eyelids, making me gasp lightly. And then, as I felt Charles' power seep through the crevices of my brain, a dam seemed to burst open in my mind.

 _'For a pretty girl like you, with a mutated MCR 1 gene, I have five.' 'Lead the way then.'_ _'So, you wouldn't mind if I spoke in your head now and then, love?' 'Worried about me, Agent McTaggert?' 'Found something more interesting than me to look at?' 'Good evening, love.' 'I'd rather read your lips.'_

Memories flooded my mind: thoughts, feelings, words spoken, fleeting touches and flirtatious winks exchanged.

 _'I'm sorry. I can't leave him.' 'You just took me off guard, love. No one's ever rejected me as thoroughly as you did.' 'I used to be a complete womaniser back then.' 'Touché, Agent McTaggert.' 'You can't go anywhere alone, do you understand? Promise me you'll stay by my side the entire time.' 'For us, anonymity will always be the first line of defence.' 'I know. I know you won't.' 'I love you. I'm sorry.'_

And at the centre of every single one of them was a mischievous, though kind, smile and a pair of twinkling electric blue eyes. The same eyes that were now looking at me with fear and love. Eyes that were begging me to understand and forgive him. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "I should never have taken those from you." _'But you understand why I did, don't you?'_ I heard him ask. I couldn't speak, out loud or in my head, so I simply chose to nod, smiling shakily as tears slipped from my eyes.

* * *

 **Charles**

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" I asked again, looking at Erik hopefully. He smirked. "You're psychic, Charles," he reminded me teasingly. "You can convince me to do anything." "Goodbye, old friend," I called out, as he walked past me. I could hear the relief he felt on hearing the title in his voice. "Good luck, Professor," he said and left. Casting a last glance at Raven, teaching the students, inside the Danger Room, I went in search of Moira. We hadn't had a chance to talk in the two weeks we'd been back. I needed to know she'd truly forgiven me. I found her, surprisingly, in my office. She was staring at a photo of Alex and Sean, their arms hanging around each other's shoulders, joyous grins on both face. It had been taken just the day before they'd both left the school. "Sean is going to be devastated," Moira mused and I nodded sadly. The two had grown very close and had kept in touch over the years.

I waited for a few minutes, before saying, "I'm sorry." She finally looked up to meet my eyes and I was shocked to find her crying. "Moira, what's wrong, love?" I asked, my own voice trembling. I went over to her and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her to my chest. "Shh, love. What is it? Tell me," I begged. She looked up and stared at me, half-beseeching and half-glaring, through red-rimmed eyes. "Charles," she sobbed. "Charles, you considered killing yourself?" I stiffened and, in one of those rare moments when I cursed, all I could think was, _'Goddamn it! Hank, who else have you told!?'_

* * *

 **And, at that little cliffie, I shall take your leave for today. Read and Review, please.**


	8. Finally

**I'm sorry if you think the last chapter is not as well-written as it should have been. I don't really know why it turned out the way it did. I'll try to make this chapter better.**

* * *

 **Moira**

Two weeks had gone by since we'd returned from Egypt. Two weeks and I'd done by absolute best to avoid Charles. I couldn't face him yet, knowing he'd done what he had. True, I understood his reasons and I fully respected them. I'd forgiven him the instant he'd done the deed all those years ago. So what was I still waiting for? Truthfully, I had no idea. I knew where he was: downstairs in front of the Danger Room, trying to convince Erik to stay. I could go to him now. But, I couldn't.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that startled me. Turning my head, I saw Hank standing at the door of the library. He was looking uncomfortable, but had an air of resolute determination about him. "Hank," I greeted. "What is it?" He came in and took a seat beside me, clearing his throat. "Listen, Moira," he began, before clearing his throat again. "Charles is going to kill me for telling you this, so..." I frowned. "What is it, Hank?" I asked, a warning note in my words. He finally met my eyes. "Moira, after Alex and Sean left, Charles grew... depressed." The furrow in my brow deepened. Hank continued. "He started drinking excessively and stayed drunk most of the time. He missed Erik, Raven, the use of his legs and, most importantly, you. He couldn't control his powers anymore."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted. Charles had told me that his mutation was as part of him as any appendage. To imagine him without his powers was... well, unimaginable. Hank looked around himself nervously. "He started hearing everything, couldn't turn it off. he began projecting without meaning to. Once, when he was having a nightmare, he started projecting and... well, he was still in the early stages, so he still had enough control over himself to wake up and... he was just in time to..." He kept pausing, before letting the words rush out. "He nearly killed me that night." I gasped. Hank shuddered simultaneously. "The next day, he asked me to create an antidote that would let him walk again. I did, but it would affect his X-gene as well. He would lose his powers. When I told him, he didn't care. If anything, he seemed even more eager."

"So, after he got his legs back, he got better?" I asked, half-hopeful, half-resigned, because somehow I knew what the answer was going to be. Sure enough, Hank laughed bitterly. "If only. he kept on drinking, became addicted to it. Stopped reading, going out, everything. He still had nightmares every night. And a few times, he actually considered taking the short way out. I once found him, in a drunken stupor, holding a knife in his hand, just staring at him. He said to me, _'Do you think it would hurt, Hank? Although, even if it will, I doubt I would find. the pain any worse than what I feel now.'_ And the way he said; just so calmly... It scared me, Moira."

For a long while, we sat in silence. I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to. I suddenly realized that Charles would have sent me away even if he hadn't used his gift. he only did so, because he had, to some extent, guessed what would happen to him. He had wanted to spare me that. That was why he took my memories. Hank stood up. "I just thought you should know," he mumbled and quickly left the room, before I could voice my thanks.

* * *

Charles stiffened as I voiced my question and I glared at him. His blue eyes hardened: shock, realisation, worry and anger fleeted through them in quick succession. When he didn't say anything, I sighed through my tears. "I could have helped you," I told him brokenly. He nodded. "I know," he admitted. "And then, I would never have been able to let you go again. Which was precisely why I couldn't bring you back. It was too dangerous." I shook my head, exasperated, even though I knew he was right. "I missed you, you know," I whispered. "Even if I couldn't remember you, I always felt like I was missing something. I suppose you were hoping for that." I shot the last words at him with a hint of annoyance. Charles, amazingly, smirked. "I always planned on finding you again, love," he informed me. "I was just waiting for the right time and the opportunity presented itself with this catastrophe."

I allowed myself a smile, the tears dried long ago. Touching my forehead to his, I whispered, "Hank's afraid you're going to kill him." He frowned. "I am going to," he confided, annoyance clear in his tone. I laughed lightly. "Don't go too hard on him. He did the right thing." "I know," Charles said. "I know he did." And with that, he pressed his lips to mine and I let him, because, I knew, this time, he wouldn't distance himself from me. And, really, I'm sure he would never want to again.

* * *

 **The end, guys. Thanks for sticking with this story. I hope this chapter was better than the last. Read and Review, please.**


End file.
